Drowning In The Darkness
by psychopenguinpunk
Summary: Please just read it my summaries are errm horrible


I'm not sure if I have to write this or not but I will....I do not own degrassi or any of the characters except for Courtney,Ryan, Amanda, Alicia and Samantha.  
  
Drowning In The Darkness  
  
One sunny day near the end of the summer Courtney,Ryan,and Samantha,three best friends, moved to a small house with Courtney's Grandmother,next to a school called Degrassi. You see Ryan's parents and Samantha's parents had died and Courtneys parents were divorced so she lived with her grandmother. Now the grandmother had always loved Ryan and Samantha like her own grandchildren so she let them live with her and Courtney. They moved to Canada a place where they always wanted to go. And they were all very excited....  
  
A week after they had moved in school started. They were in the same homeroom and sat next to each other. Courtney made sure she got the seat near Ryan, because she liked him. There was another boy on the other side of her too. "Hi,I'm Marco and you are?" "I'm Courtney and this is Ryan and Samantha. We're new here" "Oh, I kinda figured",said Marco. "Hey Marco what class do you have next?", Samantha said in a calm voice. "Utt ohh I think Sammi likes Marco", Coutney said to Ryan. "I have Ms. Kwan, and you?",said Marco "I have her too!" Sammi replied  
  
Courtney had all of Ryan's classes except for two and she was a little upset. Later when they got home Sammi went to go and hang with Marco, and Ryan and Courtney talked for a while "I met this really cute girl today"said Ryan Courtney looked around trying not to believe that he said this other girl was cute and that worried her becuase she thought he eventually might ask this girl out. "Oh" said courtney "What's her name?" "Ellie" Ryan replied. "So this girls name is Ellie" Courtney thought to herself "Oh man I hope he doesnt seriously like her"  
  
Later that night when they went to sleep Courtney stayed up, thinking about  
  
~:+:~Next Day ~:+:~  
  
"Wake up Courtney", said Ryan pushing Courtney off her bed. "I'm up, I'm up. Where's Sammi?" "She got a head start in hopes of running into Marco. He promised her he'd show her around and take her to meet people.",replied Ryan. "Oh, sounds like fun. Are we eating breakfast this morning?" "Well, your grandma did make chocolate chip pancakes if you're hungry." "Sounds great, are you going to eat?" "Already did." "Oh ok well I'm going to get dressed and then I'll be down, are you walking with me to school?" "Yes but if we run into Ellie I might follow her." "Oh ok" "Are you ok?" "Yea, I'm fine" "Ok"  
  
Ryan left the room. Courtney got up and went over to the closet she pulled out her favorite jeans with all the zippers and chains on them. She went to her dresser and pulled out her Linkin Park shirt and a long sleeved black shirt. She threw on her clothes pulled her hair half up leaving the other half down(obviously) and ran down the stairs to breakfast. Ryan and her grandmother were at the table sitting there. Ryan reading the comics and her grandmother reading the Life and Leisure section. After Courtney finished eating she grabbed her bookbag and Ryan, and they headed out the door.  
  
When they arrived at the corner of the school Ellie met up with Ryan and left Courtney standing there alone. "Well some friends I have" she thought to her self .  
  
Courtney met up with Ryan and Sammi in homeroom. To her surprise her eyes wandered upon two old friends. Alicia and Amanda. They were sisters and Courtney, Ryan, and Sammi knew them when they lived in Delaware. Courtney rushed up to them.  
  
"Oh my god I missed you guys so much, this is so shocking why are you guys here?", Courtney blurted out all at once. "Well after you three left things weren't the same, we lost interest in a lot of things, and we were feeling pretty depressed, so we decided to pay you guys a visit, and we are trying to talk mom and dad into moving here.", Amanda said exhaling. "Wow, I really hope they say yes. Anyways though what is the first class you have?" "Well I have Mrs.Kwan and Alicia has...." "I have Mr. Armstrong which I think is math unfortunately.", Alicia said sighing. "Ok well Ryan and I are off to Mr. Armstrongs to so, we'll walk with you, unless he's going to walk with Ellie",said Courtney ending her sentence with a frown. "Who's Ellie?",asked Amanda. "Some chick Ryan likes",she replied with a shimmer in her eye. "Oh ok well the bell just rang so we better get going",replied Amanda, seeing that Courtney was upset by that. 


End file.
